


Christmas Tree

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [5]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, New York, Oneshot, Romance, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Christmas Tree

Imagine visiting the Rockefeller Center on a cold, snowy December night. The Christmas tree lights were twinkling in the darkness, as you wondered around the shops. Chris had his arm wrapped around your shoulders to keep you warm, while you were both sipping a festive coffee. The decorations and angels throughout the center gave you a magical feeling, and you looked up at Chris with a loving smile, as he leaned down for a soft kiss in front of the enormous tree.


End file.
